The Five Scarves - Origins 3: Maria Shanmao
by RaceProUK
Summary: A child forbidden her childhood, Maria's life is a living nightmare. Luckily for the lynx, an unlikely saviour comes to her aid. [Aziza and Lexi Kyokan created by Ultrablockstar]
1. Chapter 1

[5 years before the Brevon Incident]

For most of the city of Shang Mu, life is good: the economy is strong, unemployment is low, and there's plenty of money to go around. However, as with any city, there are certain areas where, no matter how wealthy the city may be, never seem to see any of it. And despite the best efforts of several charities, the public prefers to remain in ignorance of these areas.

Mid‑afternoon, and a young olive‑furred lynx with short‑cropped hair of a darker shade makes her way home in one of these areas. At the tender age of eleven, she is still naïve about the way the world truly works. She hopes that one day, she will be taken from this deprived area and given a chance to make her own way in the world. Her dream: to be a singer or a dancer, to dazzle crowds with her beauty and elegance.

But such dreams are a long way away from her reality. Towing behind her a heavy cart laden with groceries, she tries to keep her spirits up by humming a cheerful ditty, an effort that's semi‑successful at best. A quick check of her watch shows that she's just about on schedule. Despite this, she ups her pace a little, knowing that if she's late, her parents won't be happy. And when her parents aren't happy…

The lynx pushes those thoughts to the back of her mind, instead mentally designing her stage outfit for when she ascends to the ranks of stardom. Her mind conjures a beautiful and mesmerising teal‑and‑azure dress, black high‑heels, white gloves, and an emerald‑studded silver tiara. Her forest‑green hair is long and flowing, draped down one side of her face in an elegant wave‑

A sudden grinding and a sharp tug on her arm breaks the lynx from her reverie: the cart has lost a wheel and is dragging noisily along the tarmac. In a fit of panic, the lynx chases down the errant wheel: thankfully, it stops just ten feet from the cart. With excessive urgency, the lynx returns to the cart and attempts to refit the wheel, but is severely hampered by the weight of the laden cart.

Desperately, the lynx pushes the cart to the kerb, aiming to get the end of the axle in the air. It takes her a full minute, but she manages eventually. And seconds later, the wheel is reattached. The lynx prays to the Ancients that her repair job will hold until she gets home. With a great heave, the lynx gets the cart fully on the pavement once more, and engages the brake to prevent the cart rolling away while she rests.

For a few minutes, the lynx leans against the cart, watching the smattering of citizens totally ignore her. No‑one had stopped to help her repair the cart. This does not surprise her though: as far as she is aware, such behaviour is normal. Once her breath is recovered and her arm muscles no longer burn, the lynx checks the time: the broken wheel had cost her a full seven minutes.

Her heart rate spikes as the lynx imagines her parents' reactions to her tardiness, and she screws her eyes shut tight as memories of previous punishments flash through her mind. Knowing there's no escape, the lynx wipes the tear from her eye, then resumes her journey home.

A home she desperately wants to leave forever.


	2. Chapter 2

The lynx, panting from her efforts to make up the lost time, finally arrives at her home, only to find that, despite her best efforts, she's still four minutes late. With trepidation, she opens the door as quietly as she can, tugging the cart behind her. With some considerable effort, she prevents the door slamming shut, and with a sigh of relief, she slowly pulls the cart into the kitchen.

" _You're late!_ "

The shriek from behind her causes the lynx to leap out of her fur. Her heart pounding, she turns to face the thunderous stare of her mother.

"Th‑The wheel b‑broke," the lynx stammers. "I h‑had t‑to st‑stop and f‑fix it."

" _You broke the cart as well?_ "

"No! It b‑broke its‑self!"

"A likely story!"

"It's th‑the truth! I s‑swear!"

The mother approaches her daughter, towering over her as a predator towers over a helpless victim. "Do not lie to me! The more you lie, the worse it'll be!"

The lynx tries desperately to think of a way she can talk her way out of her predicament, but she knows from experience there is no winning. "I admit it," she mumbles, hanging her head in shame.

"Speak up!"

"I admit it," the lynx replies a little louder.

"You are going to _pay_ for that damage!"

"But‑"

" _Do not interrupt me!_ " the mother screams. "Do you know how much that cart costs?"

Paralysed by terror, the lynx doesn't answer.

" _Answer the question!_ " the mother demands.

"I… don't know," the lynx sobs.

"It costs a lot more than your worth, that's for sure! Remember that next time you decide to break it!"

"Yes, mother. I will, mother."

The mother pauses for a moment, calculating the lynx's punishment. Taking advantage of the opportunity, the lynx risks dabbing her eyes dry.

"Two hours in the Box," the mother decides, her voice unnervingly calm. "Get down to the basement. And if I hear as much as a whimper, you'll be in there for _four_ hours."

The lynx takes a deep breath, and with her head down, she robotically makes her way into the basement, her mother right behind. Once in the basement, the lynx walks over to a lockable wooden box barely large enough to contain her. She opens the lid, climbs into the Box, and lies herself flat, her eyes closed so she doesn't have to meet her mother's gaze.

"Think about why you keep bringing this on yourself," the mother commands sternly as she shuts and locks the lid, sealing the lynx in total darkness.

The lynx waits until she hears her mother ascend the stairs and close the basement door. Once sure she is alone, she cries silently and uncontrollably.


	3. Chapter 3

Three hours later, the lynx hears the basement door open. A few moments later, the lid of the Box is unlocked and opened. Blinking furiously in the intense artificial light, the lynx stiffly climbs out of the Box, then stands with her head bowed, awaiting her mother's address.

"Get yourself cleaned up and ready for dinner," the mother orders. "Your father's home, and he's not pleased with what you did today. If you're not at the dinner table in five minutes, you'll be in serious trouble."

"Yes, mother," the lynx acquiesces.

Four minutes later, the lynx, having done her best to clean her face and clothes, enters the dining room and takes her seat at the table.

"I see you've made your customary poor effort," the father comments, barely looking up from the newspaper he's reading. "You'd think you would try harder, given what you did today."

"Sorry father," the lynx mumbles. "I tried my best."

"And your best wasn't good enough," the father replies. "As usual."

The lynx falls silent, unwilling to argue, knowing it'll only get her into more trouble.

Dinner proceeds normally, the lynx remaining silent while her parents talk as if she doesn't exist. When the meal is over, the lynx is left to clear the table and wash, dry, and put away the dishes. However, she's just too short to reach one of the cupboards properly. As she reaches to stack a plate in the cupboard, her grip falters and she drops the plate. Thankfully, quick reactions prevent the plate from hitting the countertop or floor and shattering.

Shaking, the lynx sets the plate on the countertop, then sits on the floor, giving herself a moment to calm her nerves. Once calm, she pulls over a chair to make her task easier. After removing her shoes, she climbs onto the chair, the height boost making returning the plate to the cupboard a‑

" _Get down from there at once!_ " the mother shrieks.

Scared out of her fur, the lynx stumbles and falls, landing hard on the floor, the plate she was putting away smashing beside her.

"What on Avalice has gotten into you today?" the mother continues as the lynx slowly pulls herself up, clutching her shoulder. "Late with the groceries, breaking the cart, dirtying the furniture, smashing that plate… Have we taught you _nothing_ about how to behave?"

"I‑I c‑couldn't r‑reach," the lynx stammers, on the verge of tears: it is taking all her willpower to hold them back.

"Then you get a stool or a stepladder!" the mother scolds. "You do _not_ use a chair: you could have fallen and hurt yourself!"

The lynx chooses not to argue that she did, in fact, just fall and hurt herself, and she wouldn't have if her mother hadn't scared her. Instead, she remains silent, massaging her bruised shoulder, her head hung low in submission.

"Your father and I are going out for the evening," the mother announces. "While we are gone, you will clean the _entire_ house, top to bottom. And if you miss _anything_ , you'll spend the whole night in the Box. You got that?"

"Yes, mother. I do, mother."

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get started!"

The lynx begins by picking up the shattered remains of the plate.

* * *

Four hours later, the lynx has finished cleaning the house. Exhausted, she trudges up to her room and lays herself on the hard bed. The efforts of cleaning the house have taken their toll on her injured shoulder: it aches badly and is tender to the touch. Wincing, the lynx massages the shoulder, trying desperately to numb and soothe the pain.

The night sky outside is clear. The city lights wash out most of the stars, but the brighter ones are still visible. Suddenly, a brilliant point of light streaks across the sky: a shooting star. The lynx watches with wonder as more follow, and soon, the whole sky is filled with streaks of light. Stiffly, the lynx gets up from the bed and walks to the window. After watching a few moments, she closes her eyes and makes a single wish.

 _I wish to be saved._


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, the lynx wakes early, the first rays of sunlight lazily creeping through the window, and casting the room in an odd combination of soft light and dark shadow. Listening carefully, the lynx detects no sign of activity elsewhere in the house. Relieved she has some time to herself, she gets up and watches the sun rise.

Her shoulder is stiff and numb, and she knows she has another day of servitude and suffering ahead of her, but at this moment, the lynx's mood is unusually buoyant. For a moment, the lynx wonders if what she's feeling can be called happiness. A quick look at the miniature calendar on her otherwise barren bedside table shows that today is very special: it is her twelfth birthday.

For a moment, the lynx feels an emotion she thinks is excitement, but soon the feeling fades. After all, she's never had a birthday party before: why would this year be any different? And who would she have invited? She isn't allowed to have friends: outside of her immediate family, the only people the lynx has any regular interaction with are the staff at the grocery store.

With a sigh, the lynx returns to watching the sun rise.

* * *

Mid‑morning, and the lynx jerks awake at the sound of the door being unlocked. Hurrying to her feet, she's standing just in time for her father to enter.

"Not even bothered to get dressed," he sighs. "I'll let it slide this time, but only because it's your birthday. Now get your act together: we're entertaining guests today, and I expect you to present yourself accordingly."

The father doesn't wait for a response before leaving the lynx to get dressed.

 _At least he remembered it's my birthday today._

* * *

Ten minutes later, the lynx heads downstairs. Eschewing her usual baggy trousers and ill‑fitting shirt, today she's wearing her only dress, a plain full‑back knee‑length item in a shade of teal that matches her fur well. It's the only outfit she has that she feels truly comfortable in: it's the only outfit in which she feels feminine. It's also the only outfit she has that's even remotely close to her dreams.

"Ah, there you are," her father greets as she enters the den, his normally dismissive tone absent, replaced by one that is unusually friendly. "You remember the Lins?" he asks, referring to the married couple of macaques.

"Of course, father," the lynx replies politely, then turns to the guests and curtseys in greeting. "Good morning Mr and Mrs Lin."

"And good morning to you," the husband replies.

* * *

A few hours later, and the Lins bid their farewells and depart. Once they've gone, the lynx is summoned to the den by her parents.

"You have some explaining to do," her mother states flatly.

"I… don't understand," the lynx replies weakly.

"Of course you don't," the father sighs.

"Your behaviour this morning," the mother continues. "Were you _trying_ to embarrass us?"

"I… what… no!" the lynx replies, a trace of panic creeping into her voice. "I was just‑"

"More excuses," the mother interrupts. "I thought we taught you better than that."

"Apparently not," the lynx retorts. Surprised at herself, she clamps her hands over her mouth in panic, her eyes wide with fear.

For a few moments, her parents simply look at her, their expressions a mix of surprise and anger. Eventually, the mother stands and approaches the lynx, who backs away as her mother's shadow envelops her, her hands still over her mouth.

"Just because it is your birthday, does _not_ mean you have the right to talk back in that manner!" the mother growls. "You are in very serious trouble!"

The lynx resigns herself to her fate; she drops her hands and hangs her head. "I'm sorry," she mumbles.

"It's too late," the mother states plainly. "You know what your punishment will be. Now get down there. Immediately."

The lynx obeys without hesitation. Five minutes later, she is locked inside the Box for the second day in a row.


	5. Chapter 5

Six days later, the lynx finds herself once again left home alone and under strict instruction to clean the house from top to bottom. This time, the lynx thankfully isn't nursing an injured shoulder. After a few hours, she's finished. Electing to relish the rare opportunity to kick back and relax, she retires to the kitchen to get herself a drink and a light snack.

As she watches the stars begin to appear in the night sky, there's a loud crash from the den. The lynx's heartrate leaps: someone's breaking in! Panicking, the lynx dives under the table and screws her eyes shut, praying they don't find her.

A couple of minutes later, one of the thieves stomps into the kitchen. As he searches the room for valuables, he steps on the lynx's tail, causing her to reflexively yelp in pain. Surprised at the noise, the thief grabs her tail and violently yanks her from under the table.

"Well, what do we have here?" the thief purrs.

"Please, don't hurt me!" the lynx squeaks, petrified.

"Oh, I'm not gonna hurt you," the thief continues in a tone that's soft yet sinister. "In fact, we're gonna have some fun."

The second thief enters the kitchen. "Not again," he sighs. "At least bind and gag this one first."

"Believe me, I won't make that mistake again," the first thief replies, unhooking a roll of duct tape and a small clean rag from his belt.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, with the thieves gone, the lynx lies on her bed, bound, gagged, and naked, her torn clothes scattered on the floor. She shivers violently, not from the cold, but from the intense physical and mental shock of what has happened to her. As her stream of tears runs dry, the lynx slips into unconsciousness, drained both physically and emotionally.

* * *

A further fifteen minutes later, the lynx is woken by voices from downstairs: she recognises the shrieking voice of her mother, demanding the lynx show herself immediately to explain the mess in the den and the kitchen. For a moment, she's confused, but the memory of what the thief did to her suddenly comes flooding back. Sitting bolt upright, she realises she's still bound, gagged, and naked: in a panic, she scrabbles at her bonds, trying desperately to free herself before her parents come up and find her. But before she can loosen the tape, she hears heavy footsteps on the staircase. A few moments later, her mother storms into the bedroom.

Helpless, the lynx meets her mother's thunderous gaze.

"Do you think we're stupid?" the mother screeches.

The lynx can only stare back, stunned silent and immobile by her mother's reaction.

The father enters the room a moment later, taking in the whole room before finally deigning to acknowledge the lynx. "As if anyone would be interested in you," he mutters as he heads back downstairs.

The mother lets out a long, exasperated sigh. "I really don't know where we keep going wrong with you," she growls. "What are you trying to prove with what you've done tonight? Do you have any idea how long it will take to clean up down there? Not to mention how much it will cost to repair the window and replace what's been stolen. What made you think you could get away with smashing the window, shredding your clothes, and tying yourself up? In fact, don't bother answering that: I don't want to know."

The lynx tries to speak, but all she can emit is a few muffled squeaks.

"I'm not helping you, nor is your father," the mother snaps. "You got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out."

The lynx winces as her mother slams the door behind her. Looking down at the tape around her wrists and ankles, she feels a wave of despair of a scale she's never felt before. _They don't believe I was…_

The lynx rolls onto her side, curling into as tight a ball as she can as she feels the last remnants of her will to live bleeding away.


	6. Chapter 6

As the two thieves leave the house, little do they know they're being followed by a young vixen with hair as red as her scarf who tails them as they run down the street. The vixen bides her time, waiting for the moment to strike: when the thieves jink into an alleyway, she makes her move.

The first thief feels something brush past him. He turns to see where it came from, but sees nothing. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" the second thief asks.

"Felt like something brushed past me."

"There's no‑one in this alleyway except us," the second thief declares as he finishes securing the bags of loot to the motorcycle.

"And me," the vixen growls. "And my bike."

"You mean my bike!" the second thief replies, mounting the vehicle.

Before he can start it, the vixen charges him off again and slams him to the ground; by the time he realises what's happening, the vixen has a nunchaku held tightly around his neck. The first thief makes to assist his friend, but he stops when he feels the edge of a katana against his neck.

"Don't move!" the female owner growls.

"You don't scare me, little girl!" the first thief mocks. "You won't be so tough when I've had my way with you, just like I did with that kitten!"

"Oh really?" the katana‑wielding chinchilla replies. "What makes you think that?"

"This!" The first thief draws a knife and spins to attack his foe. As he turns, she twists out the way: drawing a tanto as she dodges, she slashes the thief's forearm. With a yelp, he drops the knife.

"I'd run if I were you," the chinchilla advises.

"Why?" the thief replies, clutching his bleeding arm.

The chinchilla steps into light, revealing her red scarf.

The thief runs without a moment's hesitation.

"One down, the other flees," the vixen sighs, leaving her victim unconscious. "Shame: I was looking for more of a fight."

"Oh Hanna, you get plenty of chances to fight," the chinchilla chuckles. "No need to go chasing them."

"Come off it, Lexi," Hanna sighs. "What's the point of all our training if we don't get to use it?"

"Stealth and discipline?" Lexi suggests. "Besides, if you're that desperate for a fight, I'm more than happy to beat you senseless back at HQ," she adds teasingly.

"Assuming you can land a blow in the first place," Hanna teases back. "At least we have their loot now: means we're not returning empty‑handed. Let's go."

"Not just yet," Lexi replies. "One of those thieves said he 'had his way' with a kitten earlier."

"Despicable scumbag," Hanna growls. "We should chase him down and teach him a lesson he'll never forget," she adds, flashing her claws.

"He's long gone: we won't be able to track him down," Lexi informs.

"But‑"

"We should go find this kitten," Lexi suggests. "She may need our help."

"Fine," Hanna sighs. "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Within half an hour, Hanna and Lexi close in on the house, and watch as two adult lynxes hastily enter.

"This is the house those thieves hit," Hanna informs Lexi.

Lexi is about to reply, but stops short at the sound of the female lynx's shriek.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Lexi breathes.

"Lead on Captain Cliché," Hanna replies deadpan.

Lexi leads Hanna round the back of the house. Silently, they scale the wall trellis and slide along to the nearest window. As they're about to peek inside, they hear the bedroom door open. Ducking into cover, they remain hidden while the female lynx they saw before berates the other occupant of the room.

"If that's what parents are like, I'm glad I don't have any," Hanna whispers.

"Believe me, this is _far_ from normal," Lexi whispers back.

Soon, they hear the door slam shut. Cautiously, Lexi and Hanna peek into the room, where they see the shaking naked lynx kitten curled into the fœtal position.

"We have to save her," Hanna whispers, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Lexi turns to her friend. "Are you‑?"

"Tell no‑one," Hanna hisses. "I have a rep to maintain."

"One day your obsession over how others think of you will be your downfall," Lexi warns.

But Hanna's not listening: she's too busy lock‑picking the window. Ten seconds is all it takes. She opens the window slowly, then sneaks into the room, Lexi right behind. Hanna heads to the door, placing her ear flat against it to listen in case the lynx's parents return upstairs.

"Don't be frightened child, we're here to help you," Lexi whispers soothingly as she slowly climbs onto the bed beside the lynx. Her heart skips a beat when she sees the duct tape on the lynx's wrists and ankles. "I'm going to cut the tape, OK?" she continues, unsheathing her tanto. With two quick movements, the lynx's arms and legs are free. "This next bit's gonna hurt: try not to scream."

"Bogeys approaching," Hanna whispers urgently.

Lexi curses under her breath, and abandons removing the tape gag. "Sorry kid, but we gotta go. Hanna, a hand please."

Hanna swiftly joins Lexi, and together they carry the lynx to the window. Hanna climbs out first, but as Lexi passes the lynx to her, the bedroom door opens.

"What on‑" the mother begins to shriek, stopping short when the tip of Lexi's katana appears an inch from her face.

"Your daughter was raped, and you blame _her?_ " Lexi growls menacingly, backing the mother out of the room. "You do not deserve to be a mother: you're nothing but a monster!" Lexi slams the door shut.

By the time the mother re‑enters the room, it's empty.

* * *

Back in the alleyway, Hanna and Lexi regroup. The lynx, gag now removed, is wrapped in Hanna's cloak.

"How's she doing?" Lexi asks.

"Not been able to get a word out of her," Hanna sighs. "It's like she's shut the world out."

"Given what's happened to her, I can't blame her," Lexi replies.

"We just need to‑" Hanna begins, stopping when she hears sirens. "Get the heck outta here!" she finishes, leaping on her bike, seating the lynx in front of her. Lexi fetches some straps from her bike's saddlebag, and uses them to strap the lynx to Hanna so she doesn't fall off as they flee. Once secure, Hanna sets off at top speed, Lexi following on her own bike.


	8. Chapter 8

Several hours later, pre‑dawn, and Hanna and Lexi are waiting outside the chambers of Lexi's mother, Leader Aziza Kyokan, while the senior chinchilla is with the lynx, trying to get her to speak. After half an hour, Aziza emerges from her chambers: it's clear her efforts have been in vain.

"It's going to take a lot of work to get her talking again," Aziza sighs. "More than can be done in one night. You two better get off to bed: she'll be safe with me."

"Mom's right," Lexi yawns, addressing Hanna. "Nothing more we can do tonight."

"Guess so," Hanna yawns in agreement. "Unless… Can I have five minutes?"

Aziza raises an eyebrow. "You're not known for your diplomatic skills," she comments.

"True," Hanna agrees, "but I'd like to give it a try anyway."

Aziza thinks for a few moments. "OK," she relents. "Five minutes, as requested."

Hanna enters the chambers to find the lynx sat in the middle of the floor enveloped by the cloak, hugging her knees, a vacant stare in her eyes.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand," Hanna speaks softly as she sits in front of the lynx. "And I doubt I'll _ever_ understand." Hanna pauses a moment to marshal her thoughts. "Do you want to learn how to fight back?"

The lynx's eyes focus: for the first time, she appears to register Hanna's presence.

 _Had a feeling that would work._ Hanna smiles a little as she continues. "We can give you the skills to fight back so what happened to you tonight will never happen again."

The lynx leans forward slightly: she wants to say something, but is afraid of the reaction she'll get.

"Don't be afraid," Hanna assures. "Ask away."

The lynx hesitates: eventually, with a little beckoning, she finally speaks. "You'd… help me?" she asks almost silently. "Why?"

"The Red Scarves help a lot of kids," Hanna answers. "They helped me when I needed it."

The lynx shakes her head slightly. "No, I mean‑" she begins, only to stop herself in fear and clamp her hands over her mouth. "Sorry," she mumbles.

"What for?" Hanna asks, a little confused.

"You're… not… angry?" the lynx asks nervously, lowering her hands.

 _Wow, this kid is messed up! Good thing we got her out of that hellhole._ "No, I'm not angry," Hanna assures. "The mistake was mine."

"It's… _not_ my fault?" the lynx asks, a little more confident.

"Course not," Hanna shrugs.

"Really?"

"Really."

The lynx takes a moment to let the revelation sink in. _I feel… I feel…_ Suddenly, the lynx throws herself at Hanna, hugging her tightly, and winding the vixen as she hits the floor hard.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" the lynx blubs happily.

 _Ow._ Hanna slowly pushes herself up again, holding the lynx to her. "Easy kid," she soothes. "No need to get all mushy on me."

"Sorry," the lynx sniffs, wiping her eyes dry. "It's just… no‑one's treated me nice before."

"Well, you better get used to it," Hanna replies. "Because you're gonna find a lot more people will be treating you nicely from now on."

"Where am I?" the lynx asks suddenly.

"In my private chambers in Red Scarves HQ," Aziza answers as she enters the room. "Welcome." She then turns to Hanna. "I think you've made a new friend," she smiles. "Don't worry, I won't say anything: I know how you value your reputation."

"Thanks ma'am," Hanna replies, then turns to the lynx. "Well, if we're gonna be friends, guess we better share names. I'm Hanna Skarlett, and this is Aziza and Lexi Kyokan," she informs, pointing to each in turn. "What's your name?"

The lynx looks around her, hesitant: with a nod from Hanna, she reveals her name is Maria Shanmao.


End file.
